


Sweet On You

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Soft Boys, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: “Today’s a holiday?” Aziraphale asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “It’s February.”“Exactly, it’s February,” Crowley emphasized like he was outlining a heart in the air with his hands. Aziraphale made a face like he wasn’t getting Crowley’s meaning. The demon made a small frown, absently reaching for the red box that sat beside him on the sofa. “February.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a little drabble I wrote for my Good Omens chat friends on twitter. I tried to be soft. I have two other fics to upload for Valentines so I wanted to space them out.

_Pull the poison from my soul,_

_Drink the wine right from my lips._

_Touch me with your holy hands,_

_Cure me with an angel’s kiss._

* * *

The bell of the bookshop door jingled and a familiar presence made its way inside.

“Angel,” Crowley called from the front room. Aziraphale smiled widely as he set his book down, fixing his bow tie out of habit. He turned from the back to see Crowley standing there with a bottle of vintage wine and a red box.

“Crowley, what an unexpected pleasure.”

The demon waltzed in, smiling in his cool demonic way. He held the bottle a little higher to emphasize he had brought alcohol. The closer Crowley came, the further the box tucked itself under the demon’s jacket. Aziraphale didn’t bother asking about it, figuring Crowley would explain himself with time.

They began drinking like usual, wine glasses clanged together for cheers with each fill. They weren’t drunk yet, but a nice buzz had settled into their bloodstream and left them feeling giddy. Aziraphale had ordered take-out, which Crowley happily paid for, rushing to hand the delivery man his black credit card. Aziraphale thanked him, giving the demon one of his grateful smiles. Somehow it was a perfect evening, lovelier than if they had gone to the Ritz. Crowley sat across from Aziraphale, glasses off and his snake-eyes glowing in the dim light.

“You know angel,” Crowley began, “We’ve known each other for 6,000 years and this is the first holiday we’re spending together. S’nice.”

“Today’s a holiday?” Aziraphale asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “It’s February.”

“Exactly, it’s February,” Crowley emphasized like he was outlining a heart in the air with his hands. Aziraphale made a face like he wasn’t getting Crowley’s meaning. The demon made a small frown, absently reaching for the red box that sat beside him on the sofa. “February.”

“I’m sorry my dear, I’m not up to date with all the human celebration days.”

Crowley started to nervously tap his foot while he finished his third glass. He looked off to the side, eyeing up the different books Aziraphale had lying on his desk. The angel felt bad for not knowing, especially because it seemed Crowley had been thinking about it a lot. He reached out and poured Crowley another glass, spilling a few drops on the floor.

“It’s good wine,” Aziraphale commented, wanting to cheer him up. Crowley nodded and tilted his head back, chugging it until his glass was empty. He set it down on the desk with a clink that echoed off the walls of books around them.

“Right,” Crowley mumbled, more to himself than Aziraphale. The demon snapped his fingers and suddenly the old record player started to move. Romantic strings filled the air and mixed with the alcohol in their systems quite nicely. Music seeped into every crevice of the bookshop, even between the pages themselves. Crowley stood up, arm outstretched for Aziraphale to take it. He hesitantly placed his hand in the demon’s, only to be pulled from his chair. Crowley took the glass from Aziraphale’s grasp and set it down beside his, moving them to a more open part of the room.

“I heard angels don’t dance,” Crowley said with a grin, “but I bet mine does.”

The demon took the lead, going slow to match the violin playing on the record. Aziraphale had to keep looking down at their feet to find a nice pace. He had only ever danced the gavotte after all, and he couldn’t picture Crowley doing that dance. Their right hands were intertwined and Crowley had his other hand placed on the angel’s lower back. It felt nice, **_it felt right_**. They twirled around Aziraphale’s bookshop like time had stopped just for them.

“I’m a little offended that an angel, a being of love, as you’ve said, forgot Valentine’s day,” Crowley teased, looking down at Aziraphale with his golden, demonic eyes.

“Valenti—Oh my lord,” Aziraphale abruptly stopped his dancing. “Crowley I’m… I can’t believe I forgot.”

“S’okay, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Aziraphale felt awful. His eyes wandered over to the sofa where Crowley’s red box had been sitting. The demon noticed him staring and moved to collect it, suddenly wishing he had more alcohol to calm his nerves.

“Here, angel,” Crowley said, offering the box. Aziraphale smiled and removed the black ribbon tied around it. He opened the lid to find an array of beautiful chocolates, all lined perfectly, each piece different. Aziraphale’s mouth fell open and he glanced up at Crowley to find the demon’s face flushed.

“I made them myself,” Crowley admitted, “It’s not a big deal though,”

Aziraphale started to cry. He could feel the love radiating from the box, overflowing the room with a rich warmth. Crowley jumped once he saw the angel’s tears, moving to reach for the box to take it back.

“You’re right, I can do better,” Crowley said, trying to pull the chocolates away. Aziraphale lovingly swatted the demon’s hands back.

“It’s absolutely perfect, my dear. I’m in awe of your thoughtfulness.”

Crowley relaxed and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Aziraphale felt that he had failed terribly, but he promised himself he’d make up for it the rest of the week. Perhaps he would take Crowley where ever he wanted to go, or maybe by a nice car air fresher for the Bentley, or a new plant. He’d shower the demon with kind words until the serpent’s heart could take no more. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Crowley’s right cheek, whispering thank you as sincere as he could manage.

Crowley made a strangled sound and quickly tried to revert back into his cool self. The feel of Aziraphale’s kiss igniting his whole body.

“Ye--, uh yeah, angel Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, my dear.”

Crowley leaned in this time, pressing his lips gently against his angel’s forehead. Aziraphale brought his arms around the demon, hugging him tight, perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night tasting chocolate.


End file.
